


Conviction

by taichara



Category: Gundam SEED & Cosmic Era Gundam
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 09:31:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5863948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taichara/pseuds/taichara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The moment when Dearka up and declares for the PLANTs again, and why.  With bonus snarking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Conviction

**Author's Note:**

  * For [roseargent](https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseargent/gifts).



" _Now_ will you finally let a doctor get at you? Or are you going to keep being a stubborn bastard for no good reason?!"

The outburst cut through his aching head like a blowtorch through suit plating; now that the madness was over -- and the adrenaline wearing off -- Dearka felt like he'd been kicked around by a GINN. With a wince and a groan, he leveled as much of a glare as he could manage at the source of the noise. As if Yzak could talk about being a stubborn bastard, anyway.

"I'm fine, I don't have a scratch on me, there's dozens of people who need med attention more than I do right now."

Yzak loomed over Dearka's seat like a small but implacable font of impending doom.

"You look like shit and you're barely keeping your eyes open. I'll drag you to medical myself if I have to --"

"You just want to get your hands on me --"

"Shut up!"

Score, he thought, sinking further into his seat. Got it right in one shot, go me; too bad he's going to be disappointed ...

_Maybe I should get my head checked out when there's a chance, owww ... huh?_

Yzak was still talking, but Dearka had missed chunks of it between his bad head and his own smug distraction. He waved one hand and pushed himself a little straighter again against his better physical judgement.

"What was that?"

Blue eyes watched him obliquely; Yzak had turned half-way away from him, arms crossed. And looked distinctly uncomfortable.

"... I said I might as well while I have the chance. It's not like you're sticking around -- you're going down to Earth to go chase that Natural, aren't you."

... Well, that explained a lot.

Did Dearka have a surprise for _him_ \--

"No, I'm not."

Succinct, to the point, and -- judging from Yzak's look of stunned surprise -- completely unexpected. But before he could elaborate Yzak was lunging at him, one hand grabbing for the front of his flightsuit and the other bracing against the arm of the chair.

"If you're just trying to get a rise out of me, Dearka, I swear to god I'm going to --"

"I'm not! I'm not. Promise. I -- the PLANTs should shake off Zala's crazy now, right? And they -- _we_ \-- need to rebuild. I want it to be 'we', I want to come home."

He clamped one hand over Yzak's on the chair, ignoring the slight tremor.

Was it time to say it? Maybe?

Yes, yes it was.

"I want to come home -- with _you_."


End file.
